


Good Girl

by ussmckirk



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussmckirk/pseuds/ussmckirk
Summary: Trixie hadn't been thinking when she'd said it. But when Katya brought her the water she'd just asked for, she'd patted the shorter woman on the hand with a distracted, "good girl".Trixie felt more than saw Katya's reaction. The sudden stillness, then nervous fluttering of her hands as she abruptly started rambling about something random.Trixie noted the way Katya's chest was heaving, her small breasts visibly rising and falling under her white tank top as she talked about a new show she thought they should put on their 'to watch" list.Huh.Had she just pressed a button she hadn't realized Katya had?*Note, this is pure smut*Thank you to mi pequeño camarón
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Good Girl

Trixie hadn't been thinking when she'd said it. But when Katya brought her the water she'd just asked for, she'd patted the shorter woman on the hand with a distracted, "good girl".

Trixie felt more than saw Katya's reaction. The sudden stillness, then nervous fluttering of her hands as she abruptly started rambling about something random.

Trixie noted the way Katya's chest was heaving, her small breasts visibly rising and falling under her white tank top as she talked about a new show she thought they should put on their 'to watch" list.

Huh.

Had she just pressed a button she hadn't realized Katya had?

Katya was so open and uninhibited when talking about her sexuality. Trixie had assumed that anything she wanted, Katya would ask for. But maybe not. Maybe when you portrayed yourself as strong, bold, and fully in charge of your sexuality, it was hard to admit that you wanted to give control to somebody else. In this case, to Trixie.

Trixie let herself think about it for a moment. Would she want to take charge when she and Katya had sex? Up until this point, they'd been on equal footing when it came to initiating anything. To taking the lead, so to speak.

Taking in how pink Katya's cheeks were as she moved to sit on the other side of the couch, gaze averted, Trixie realized that yes, she really, really did.

She wanted to tell this dynamic whirlwind of a woman what to do and watch her comply.

Suddenly feeling a bit warm, Trixie shifted in her seat and uncrossed her legs. She smiled a bit when she saw that Katya had tracked the movement out the corner of her eye.

"It's a bit hot in here," Trixie mused, reaching for the hem of her fuzzy pink sweater and gracefully pulling it off over her head.

Katya made a choked sound and she grinned. Trixie didn't want to sound conceited, but if there was one thing she knew about her appearance, it was that she had incredible tits.

The rounded tops of her breasts swelled above the neckline of her pink camisole as she recrossed her legs. Her skirt was short and white and showed off her long legs to their best advantage.

"Kat," she asked lowly, "I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth, okay?"

At the both serious and husky sound of Trixie's voice, Katya's eyes abruptly snapped over to meet hers and she looked a bit thrown. "Uh... Yeah," she agreed a bit warily. "Of course."

Trixie held Katya's gaze intently. "Would you like it if I told you what to do?"

Katya's froze for a moment, then gave a nervous little laugh. " What do you mean?"

Watching Katya start to squirm, Trixie began to smile a slow Cheshire cat grin, knowing her suspicions were correct. "I mean, do you want me to take control, Katya? Do you want me to tell you what to do for me?"

Katya swallowed thickly, her pupils suddenly blown wide. The change was swift and obvious. Katya's whole demeanor shifted. "Yes, ma'am," she answered in a throaty whisper. "Please."

That word sent a jolt of electricity straight to Trixie's pussy. Well, okay then. Apparently, Katya wasn't the only one into this.

"Take off your shirt--and your bra," Trixie ordered, licking her lips when Katya immediately began to acquiesce.

"Your tits are gorgeous, sweetheart," Trixie told her once she had followed her directions.

A little whine was emitted from the back of Katya's throat in response and Trixie realized praise was another button. Well, luckily Katya deserved all the praise she could possibly get and it was very easy to compliment her.

"I know that you're much more interested in my tits, though. Aren't you?" Trixie said, arching her back to emphasize her assets.

Katya just nodded mutely, eyes glued to Trixie's chest.

"Take off my camisole, and my bra. Then get on your knees."

If this wasn't so hot, Trixie would've laughed at how quickly Katya scrambled to comply

Katya removed her top and bra in seconds, then dropped to her knees on the left side of Trixie's crossed legs.

"Good job, baby," Trixie whispered, smiling when Katya shivered at that praise.

Trixie took her top leg and with toes pointed, slowly lifted it up and over Katya's head so that the shorter woman was now kneeling between her legs.

"Do you want to suck on my tits?" Trixie asked cooly, nonchalantly.

Katya nodded.

"Ask me if you can."

Trixie could feel how wet she was getting. Seeing Katya on her knees, peering up at her with such blatant lust was a lot. Being bossy wasn't so bad either.

Katya visibly swallowed. "Please, Trix. Can I suck your beautiful tits? I want to have your nipples in my mouth."

Trixie smiled. "Yes, you may, baby.'

She knew it was coming of course, but she still gasped when Katya's tongue dragged slowly across the tip of her right nipple.

Katya's eyes were dark and locked on hers as she laved at the small bud, her tongue curling around and against it. It was nearly impossible to look away from that heated stare, but she closed her eyes when Katya's lips wrapped around the pebbled skin and gently began to suck. She was gentle at first, but then took in more of Trixie's breast, sucking hard the way that Trixie loved. 

Time stalled in Trixie's brain but it was probably only a minute later when Trixie felt one of Katya's hands tentatively run over the outside of her calf that she glanced down again.

The way Katya's gaze looked searchingly to her for direction, for reassurance, made Trixie's heart pound even harder than it was.

"Yes, you can touch me," she told Katya, whose touch immediately grew more sure. She ran both palms up Trixie's legs until they were resting on the outside of her smooth thighs.

Normally they enjoyed taking time, dragging things out when they were together, but seeing Katya on her knees, willingly putting herself in Trixie's hands fueled Trixie's need to take what was being so earnestly given.

As much as she hated to make Katya stop sucking and nipping at her nipples, there was something she wanted more.

She spread her legs further apart to give her girlfriend plenty of room. "Katya, I want your fingers."

Katya seemed to wiggle sightly on her haunches as she pulled herself off of Trixie's breast with an audibly moist pop.

Trixie knew what it meant when Katya squirmed like that. She was getting wet and sticky. And trying to get some friction where she could. She could tell she was shoving her pussy down onto her heel.

"I can see what you're doing, Kat," Trixie teased her with a lifted brow. "You didn't ask for permission."

Katya stilled for a second, looking startled, then groaned. "Please, Trixie. Can I?"

Trixie smiled slowly, eyes glinting. "Can you what? Push your pussy against your heel? Ride your own foot because touching me gets you so excited?"

Katya's breath hitched. She felt so hot. Her blood was rushing through her body, her heart pounding. Her pussy was on fire. And there was just a touch of embarrassment that made her face flame.

"Yes, please. Can I grind against my heel? I want to touch you so bad. My pussy is so hot. I need it."

Trixie couldn't help but spread her legs even wider and scoot forward a bit. God, Katya was sexy. "Yes, sweetheart. But only once you get your fingers inside me. I want you fully focused on my pussy when you make yourself feel good."

Katya nodded adamantly, slowly slid her right hand inward and up under Trixie's tiny skirt, now hiked up so high her panties were mostly showing.

"Yes, Ma'am," Katya whispered and the words sent another flood of heat to Trixie's center. "Believe me, I'm not thinking about anything else right now."

"Two fingers," Trixie managed, somehow not sounding as wrecked as she felt.

Katya's eyes were fixed squarely on Trixie's face as she sunk two fingers inside her, making her instinctively clench around them. Trixie tilted her hips up and bit her lip as she squeezed. "Good job, baby. Now fuck me with them, nice and slow. Rub me with your fingertips."

Trixie rocked her hips lightly as Katya did as she was told, letting herself clench, flutter, and pulse around Katya.

Gazing down, Trixie saw that Katya's eyes had drifted to her crotch. With the way she'd had to push Trixie's panties to the side, she probably had a very clear view of her fingers disappearing into Trixie's body right now. Trixie was almost jealous. She knew how gorgeous they looked together. She felt another gush of wetness flow from her at the thought.

Trixie saw Katya's expressions shift as she felt the slick drenching her hand. She knew that look well enough to read what Katya wanted.

"You're doing so good, Kat, but I think you can do better," Trixie said, pushing Katya's hand away and leveraging her upper half up off the couch a few inches so she could do away with her skirt and panties.

"Give me your mouth," Trixie ordered as she leaned back again, pulling her knees far apart and baring herself fully to Katya

She knew what was coming, but she still hissed when Katya's hot mouth closed over her pussy without hesitation. Katya didn't go slow or build up to anything. No, she was trying to devour her whole.

"Fuck," Trixie whined as Katya's tongue slid up and down her slit, pausing to dip inside and thrust in and out of her a few times before laving her outer lips with tiny kitten licks.

Katya stopped abruptly, her expression slightly glazed over "Am I doing good?" She asked breathlessly, clearly pressing her crotch onto the heel of her foot as she asked.

"So, so good, baby. Amazing," Trixie told her with complete honesty.

Katya beamed and bit her lip.

"Tell me exactly what you want right now," Trixie pushed.

That was all Katya needed and she took Trixie's hands and brought them to the back of her head. "Could you..."

Trixie groaned. "You gonna be my little slut?" she figured, the term clearly meant to be one of praise.

Katya's eyelashes fluttered and she whimpered. "Yes, please."

Trixie cupped the back of Katya's head and pressed it tight against her pussy.

"Then show me," she demanded, starting to rock her hips, effectively getting her wetness all over Katya's lips, chin and nose.

Katya mumbled something incoherent but clearly enthusiastic into her cunt and Trixie's breath stuttered at the vibrations it caused.

She vaguely worried about Katya being able to breathe okay, but the unabashed eagerness in Katya's movements squashed any real concern.

Trixie fisted Katya's hair and pressed her tighter against her as she felt herself begin to get hotter, wetter. As the tension in her lower belly coiled. She could feel how slick she was making Katya's face. But Katya was living for it.

Katya dug her hands into Trixie's thighs, silently urging her to not hold back.

"Fucking eat me, Trixie began to pant, mindlessly whimpering as she rode Katya's face, grinding her pussy against Katya's mouth with increasingly jerky movements.

Trixie didn't even remember screaming. The sound seemed to come from someone else as her orgasm crashed over her and her vision whited out.

Trixie lost focus of everything for what could have been a minute, maybe two. When she came back to herself, she realized that her hands were still fisted in Katya's hair, though she was no longer holder her against her body.

"Good girl," she managed, still struggling to get her breathing back to normal.

Katya's eyes seemed to glow at the praise and her lips were shiny as she grinned.

"Get up. And straddle my thigh," Trixie directed. "Rub your pussy against me until you come."

Katya didn't hesitate. Her pussy was wet and so hot against Trixie's leg as she started to rock. Her hips were tilted down in a way she knew meant Katya was grinding her clit down.

"That's it, baby. I want you to come," she whispered and Katya stilled and then jolted against her with a strangled moan.

"You did so good," Trixie told her as Katya caught her breath, flushed and glowing as she came down from her orgasm.

"Jesus Christ, we are definitely doing that again sometime."

Trixie kissed her cheek and pulled her in so she was sitting more fully in her lap. Her voice was fond when she replied with a teasing, "Yes ma'am."


End file.
